


Poison Ivy Seduces The Dark Knight

by TottPaula



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Arousal, Bisexual Female Character, Dark, F/M, Forced Relationship, Foreplay, Humanoid Plants, Large Cock, Mindfuck, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plants, Pollen, Seduction, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Unconventual Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vines, spores
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: Poison Ivy is feeling bored and frustrated, a dangerous mix.Only the Dark Knight can soothe and please her needs.How to get him is something to plan carefully.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. I need you, Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pamela Isley decided she needed a little Batman in her life, and in her body...

Gotham was filled with more than its share of crazy colorfully costumed criminals. 

Amongst those was that Mistress of Mischief,

That Grower of Greenery,

The Princess of Poisonous Plants,

Pamela Isley, also known as Poison Ivy.

She was sly, she was clever, and she always gets what she wants.

And tonight she wanted Batman, if it was male companionship she craved, he was the only man in town who could properly satisfy her.

It wasn't as though she could whistle for him though, she would need to lure him to her lair and then seduce him.

How to pique his interest tonight?

Ah, inspiration finally hit her, she could blow up a building, one that had caused the destruction of many trees, such as the newly-constructed Whitby Shopping Mall near the center of town.

That should get his undivided attention!

"Heh, heh, heh!" She chortled to herself.

"Soon Batman will be here trimming my bush!"


	2. Now that I have your attention...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boom!
> 
> Ivy thought that hearing the sound of it felt so good!
> 
> Explosives are so much fun!

Ivy had worn a new leafy outfit especially for the dark knight, thick cool leaves in the deepest forest shades of red, green, and gold.

She felt excited, moist, and nervous in a good way.

It was like the anticipation before jumping from a plane, or diving into a dark pool, who knows what surprises the night might have?

And the anticipation of seeing Batman, capturing the man and the myth, containing and using abusing, and tormenting him body and soul.

Taking him inside of her, sliding down that prodigious member slowly, or having it rammed hard into her sopping pussy or her snug and seldom-used back fuckhole.

Mmm, she needed a good hard fuck, it had been much too long.

Strap-ons just weren't the same, though they did help to pass the time.

It was close to midnight and the only souls in the mall were the overnight security guards. 

Fools!

Ivy was more caring of her plants and vines than the lives of a few pesky people known as rent a cops. 

She carefully set up her explosives with a remote timer, and hid it quite well inside a standing planter with an ugly atrocious plastic imitation fern.

Ugh! Plastic plants, they were so cheap and tacky. So insulting!

Then using a burner phone she called in an anonymous tip to the GCPD.

Their idiot bomb squad would never know where to look, and who do they call when lives are on the line?

Batman, of course. 

And that was why she was sat here in the darkness, across the street from the action, watching and waiting for him to show. 

Any other of Batman's team members could go fuck themselves, they were only good to her as pawns or for a temporary amusement. 


	3. Calling Batman!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bat-signal lights up Gotham's gloomy night skies. The Bat is needed tonight.  
> While the police seek his assistance, it's Ivy that wants him tonight.

Luring the guards away was easy.

Luring the Bat. Less so.

Putting lives in danger always helped.

Ivy's outfit blended perfectly with the tree she was sitting in across the street from the nearly deserted mall. She was literally in the catbird seat, a suitable spot to observe the dark knight in action.

Her bomb was placed in that hideous plastic planter alongside it's sad looking silken plant, deep inside.

She could see it with binoculars as well as having an eye on the inside should her future suitor arrive. 

Some of her sentient plant servants were there awaiting her prey. At her signal they would wrap their sturdy rope like vines around him and bring him to her hideout, an abandoned greenhouse in a deserted corner of Center Park.

Her lair was made comfortable with living furnishings such as a huge round lily pad bed, with vines hidden beneath to use as restraints. 

She softly hummed to herself in anticipation. It was difficult to just sit and wait!

She was so damned aroused just imagining what the night might bring her!


	4. Watching and waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She almost has him in her posession, just a little further...

Almost there...

Batman had finally arrived near the mall and Ivy was watching him closely using a pair of high powered binoculars. She was so excited that she nearly lost her balance and had to grab a tight hold of the tree she was observing him from.

That small faraway movement caught Batman's attention, he always was aware of his mission and watching his perimeter. At first it had seemed that the trees branches had reacted to a change in the wind, but looking closer he saw a figure blended in the colors of the autumn leaves.

A beautiful yet deadly figure. Poison Ivy was as dangerous as her namesake. She oozed poison from her lips and gleaned all manner of pollen, potions, and powders from her customized plants.

Powders that could put you under her spell in many different ways, such as put you to sleep, make you fall under her spell or change you into a mindless servant.

Now she needed to choose how best to make Batman succumb, enthralling him made the most sense, but it had to be a new potion that he hadn't yet been exposed to, or he would have an antidote at the ready.


	5. A subservient lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy's newest potion used on Batman makes him her love slave. But who falls under whose spell?

Batman carefully entered the empty shopping mall, it felt eerily quiet at this hour. Devoid of shoppers or strolling groups of teenagers, the stores were all dimmed and shuttered. 

He didn't immediately notice the woman in the tree, nor the sentient vines that slithered over his boots, around his ankles, and up his body until he was abruptly dragged upside down high into the air as the vines wrapped him firmly in their strong embrace. 

Ivy appeared as the Dark Knight struggled to reach a knife in his boot but more vines wrapped his arms and pulled them up and away from his body, flipping him right side up as Ivy used a blow dart to dispense her new potion into his body.

She succeeded in hitting his unarmored neck, making him momentarily wince as he strived to reach it and was stopped as dozens of her vines enclosed and immobilized him.

" ** _Ivy, what have you done to me?"_ **he roared as the potion burned it's way through his body.

The effect was swift, thought he tried his best to fight it. She must have changed the formula, it never worked this fast!

His belt was snatched from his waist along with any chances of using an antidote.

He felt strange and dizzy, shaking his head in an attempt to ward off whatever it was she'd used, but it was soon a moot point. 

Ivy stood there in her skintight outfit, just waiting for him to feel the full effects of her potion and become her sex slave.

He shivered and pulled again at the vines, his expression going through multiple emotions of betrayal, rage, and angry glares until he gradually stopped struggling and simply stared at her with a flushed face that conveyed his overwhelming desire. . 

"So, my little fly, you're trapped in my spiderweb, what do you have to say?"

 **"Ivy! Ivy, I need you, let me be with you., I must have you, please you. Allow me to satisfy you over and over, i want to make you cry tears of joy."** He pleaded.

He was begging, his struggle had fully stopped, and his stare was pure lust.

Her vines lowered him to the ground awaiting her next mental orders.

He raced to her, embraced Ivy and kissed her, harshly biting at her lips as her drugged lipstick only enhanced his fiery desires, his hands roamed her body, desperately wishing only to please her and soothe his own burning need.

He was quite talented, teasing and delighting her body, making her become as hot as he himself was burning.

"Thank you, Ivy please don't keep me away from you, I need to please you, it's my one wish, my darling girl."

Soon they both began to moan.

Whimpered and muttered with a need to fulfill their unstoppable animal desires. 

Ivy had previously prepared a soft nest for them and pulled him along to lie down, as he was losing items of clothing along the way. 

Soon Batman wore only his mask and a pair of briefs that were molded to his muscular dimpled fine-looking ass.

Ivy grabbed his asscheeks and gave them a firm squeeze.

Lord they were hard and tight!

He pulled her close and a hard member poked at her belly.

She glanced down and a look of pure elation covered her face.

He must possess a goodly ten inches of love meat!

She rubbed her nipples against his moist skin, slick with sweat.

She loved the slippery feel against her breasts...mmm.

He yanked his pants down and entered her with a feral speed making her gasp at the size and girth of his intrusion. 

"Ohh... Batman! Oh yes, yes, YES!" She shouted at how much he filled her coochie. 

"Ivy, you're so wet, so tight, ungh...you're so soft, so good, I want more, more! You belong to me. I'm taking all of you, you are mine now, only mine," he whispered. 

Batman flipped them over, pulled out and raised her ass up while pushing her head down, entering her in one movement from behind, pumping her so forcefully that she needed to grab hold of the moss to keep from falling off the bed.

_**"Uhh, ungh, oh, mmm! Oh... so good, I love it, yes, yes! Omigod..."** _

She screamed loudly as she came, shaking and shuddering from his wonderful love making.

She felt lightheaded as her body spasmed and shook.

All she could do was softly moan from complete satisfaction, no one had ever satiated her like the Batman could... no one...

 **Ever**!


	6. Make love, not war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman is under Poison Ivy's spell  
> But who's really the winner?

He easily flipped her back over and continued to pleasure her entire body teasingly and then more forcefully until she climaxed. 

Ivy's head and body felt as though she was spinning, twisting, rising, and finally weightlessly flying.

After a while she had no idea which side was up or down any longer. 

She was well pleased, raw, and exhausted.

"Batman, darling boy, let's take a break, I need to heal and breathe for a while."

"Whatever you wish, my queen."

He held her gently, stroking her hair and soaking in her beauty. 

"Be a love, go disarm the bomb in the mall for me, you've worn me out tonight, then return and you may come and hold me through the day as I recharge. ."

"I'll return as soon as I'm done."

He grinned lovingly at her, and then dressed to go complete his assigned task.

Ivy didn't care if he blew himself up at this point, she'd gotten what she required and he was now disposable for all she thought. One man is as useful as another. Just a cock to fill her needs without a brain once he's enthralled.

* * *

Barbara was getting concerned, sure sometimes Bruce went silent on missions, especially if women were the instigators.

He loved a bad girl!

And, if she was being completely honest, she was secretly jealous that they got a part of him she'd always craved, but this was a lengthy amount of time off-communicator, even for a fling.

She had to use the tracker in his uniform just to insure he wasn't dead or dying.

Well, that was how she justified it.

He was moving quickly, that was good, it meant that he wasn't locked up in a cage or handcuffed to the wall or anything as was usually done by Gotham's criminals ad nauseam.

He was currently heading from the disused greenhouse in central park towards the times square mall.

Hadn't he gone there originally about a bomb threat? He went completely incommunicado soon after.

Something wasn't adding up, his missions never ran overnight and far into the daylight.

This had to be her old nemesis Ivy! What did the evil little green bitch do to Bruce now?

She pulled down her cowl and climbed on her motorcycle loaded up with all purpose antidotes and heading for the mall to discover what in blazes was going on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, short chapters, but my writing mojo isn't dealing well with this freaking pandemic. Sorry, not sorry. 
> 
> Building up to a fun finale.


	7. Enthralled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara finds Bruce, but he's not quite feeling himself.

What the hell? Batman's trying to disarm a bomb with his bare hands? Something is definitely wrong with him. 

That green bitch, Poison Ivy, has him enslaved all right. Barbara wonders whether she's angrier that Ivy got to have sex with him or that she's controlling him. She's feeling so tight-assed about it, that it's probably both that bother her.

God, this is bad, just admitting her own neuroses to herself is making her crazy. She imagines the opposite of Bruce's situation being true, and herself being the enslaved "victim ". 

Nope, she's never gonna get _that_ hard up for a roll in the sheets, yuck!

Gotham's fiends don't exactly turn her on. They're all much more slimy than they are sexy.

But the women? All of Gotham's female criminals were all-out sexy, every last one of them, like freaking Stepford Wives. It was like a job requirement, must be tall, perfect figure, large boobs, and evil.

Why can't there be any suave and sexy male villains for her to swoon over and conquer, or for her to be conquered by their hot desire for her? She had no love lost for crooks like Joker, Penguin, Riddler, Clayface or Killer Moth. Not a hottie among those at all. 

Why does Batman get to have all the fun with all those perfect specimens of womanhood?

God knows that there were no appealing rotten boys in Gotham besides the good guys, but unfortunately most of them are her own associates. It would be like dating her own brother. 

Why, oh why?

It's like the fates have chosen her as a sidekick, Bruce gets all the gorgeous girls, while she moons helplessly after his own tight and very sexy ass!

And sexy it is, as he passes right by her, completely oblivious to her presence. 

If only he ever looked at her the same way he looked at Catwoman, Harley, or Ivy she sighs.

Why do the bad girls get all the fun?

Of course it's because he can't resist them and he just has to screw their brains out, damn it.

Damn him!

She had to wake him out of his stupor, not knowing precisely which antidote to use, she chose the most likely one, and prayed like mad that it was a winner.

Her instincts were usually on the mark, so here goes nothing.

She silently fills up a dart with the antidote, aims carefully and hits her bullseye, catching him deeply in his ass cheek.

Serves him right.

He barely notices, but then shakes his head as the antidote begins to penetrate his bloodstream, soon cutting through the fogginess in his head.

Thats good, it's working. Whew, she chose right, hopefully. 

"Batman, are you receiving me?"

He shakes himself like a wet dog momentarily as reality slowly returns, thank God. 

"Batgirl." He acknowledged her

He's covered in wet patches of chlorophyll, yep, it must have been Poison Ivy, all right. 

"You feeling more like yourself yet?" She asked. 

He grunted, "Getting there."

He pulls out the dart, wincing, nodding acknowledgment for her help.

"How long?" He asked. 

"About two and a half days," she admitted. "You got me worried being out of touch for so long, B." she shakes her head, "You weren't in control I guessed."

"You guessed right ... thank you. What little I recall, it wasn't all pleasant."

"Yeah, right, she probably messed with you for two days straight, then sent you off on a suicide mission."

"Probably, I honestly don't remember much after she drugged me," he admitted. 

"You were about to defuse a bomb without using any tools. Do you have your belt back, at least?"

"Uh... " he looked down to confirm, "Yes. I'm wearing it. Not that I couldn't defuse it, but in a drugged state I'd have ... probably not succeeded. Where are you?"he asked, his voice sounding dark and rich like chocolate. 

"Right here," she answered as she alighted softly beside him. "Come on, let's get you back home, you could probably use a hot shower and then a long nap, right?" she asked smugly.

"No, not yet, there's something else I need to do first," he replied cryptically.

"Burgers or burritos," she queried. She supposed he probably hadn't eaten in days. At least that was her guess as he hungrily stared at her. 

"No," he replied. 

"You're staring at me like I'm a plate of food," she joked while squirming uncomfortably, never thinking he was yearning for anything besides a hot meal.

His stare grew sultry as he looked deeper into her eyes.

"Um hmm," he he agreed and gave her a sexy, knowing smirk, then saying, "Delicious."

He pulled her closely against him with both of his arms surrounding her, mesmerising her and repeating again, "delicious, Batgirl, you look totally delicious," before leaning down and kissing her. 

She was shocked for exactly a second before she enthusiastically kissed him back.

No need to question his motivation with his lips claiming hers like that. 

None at all.

Whether it was the remnants of the drug, or of his own volition it felt like a wet dream come true as his tongue licked across her lips, gently teasing her, then sucked her lower lip into his mouth. 

She stood on tiptoe trying to keep the kiss going forever. If this was all she'd ever get then dammit she was going to take shameless advantage and enjoy herself. 


End file.
